Chef Sasha and Her Assistant
by riptidefirebends
Summary: A fluffy one-shot, if you want to consider it that. Sasha and Connie make dinner for everybody. College AU


**So, I was revising another Attack on Titan fanfiction I'm working on when I came across a part where Sasha says something that made me think about how sometimes (in my story) they rotate who cooks dinner, and it was Sasha's turn to cook that night. I don't know where this is going right now, so just bear with me.**

* * *

"Hey, pass me the cayenne pepper, will you?" Sasha asked as she put the finishing touches to her 'creation.' Connie passed the bottle of cayenne pepper to Sasha as he took out the plates, pouring in the iced green tea with hand-squeezed lemon juice into the glass cups.

"What's for dinner? We've been waiting for the longest time now." Ymir drawled out, leaning against the opening to the kitchen.

"Ymir, get out of the kitchen! You know the rules! Sasha exclaimed as she threw a hand towel at her, Connie jumping up and down as he attempted to obscure the vision of the intruder.

"Alright, fine, don't get your panties up in a twist. You better hurry up before a riot starts in there." Ymir sighed, pushing herself up from the wall, walking away and out of sight.

Tonight was Sasha's night to cook, so naturally, she asked Connie to help her. No one was ever allowed in the kitchen while she was cooking because of how crazy everyone went when they smelled food after a long day of work and school. In reality, they were all glad they went to the same college because life wouldn't be the same without each other.

"Ready to serve, Sash? They're starting to act weird." Connie asked, grabbing the plates, bowls, and drinks before waiting for an answer.

Sasha flipped her spatula and caught it, giving a playful wink while saying, "Of course!"

Walking out to the dining room, she was met with a bunch of faces staring intently at her, some of them even drooling. "Tonight's dinner is grilled cheese with a side of sweet tomato soup and an iced green tea with lemon. Enjoy!" Sasha and Connie then set the table with the proper silverware, napkins, and other necessary things before setting the food onto the table. Soon, everyone was ladling the soup into their bowls and dunking the sandwiches into the warm red liquid. With a great sigh, everyone began to chow down, only speaking up to quickly say thank you to Sasha and Connie for their time and effort.

"Seriously, how do you even come up with such a good recipe for a simple dish like this?" Eren said, swallowing down some of the iced green tea after taking a huge bite of the grilled cheese, causing Mikasa to chastise him about the risk of choking. Sasha grinned.

"Food is what makes a person happy. If a person isn't happy with the food, then food suddenly becomes bland and tasteless. The key to making food taste so good is making the food happier on your taste buds. That way, you can ensure that happiness is only a bite away!"

"That's a good point." Armin muttered.

Soon after everyone was finished with their meals, a collective sigh was released from the group. "I'm so full, I don't think I'll be able to make it back to my dorm without passing out." Connie exhaled, patting his stomach.

"I could go for more...if only there was still some left." Sasha complained, leaning back in her chair a little.

Eventually, everyone began to clean up, making sure the room was the way it was before they had arrived before departing to their dorms. Just as Sasha went to follow Mikasa to the dorm they shared, Connie, held her back by the elbow, stopping her in her tracks.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

Sasha grinned. "Okay."

The two made their way into the moonlit night,stopping once they chose a spot in the grass where they could easily see the stars. Lying down next to each other, they gazed at the stars, pointing out the occasional constellation they came across.

"What's on your mind?" Sasha looked over at Connie, astonished to find how cool his eyes looked under the reflection of the night sky.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Connie broke eye contact with her, moving his head so that he was looking up at the sky and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking up. "I don't know, it just seems like you've been off lately. You haven't exactly been talking as much when you cook, your usually happy mood when you're around food hasn't been as happy as it usually would. And you've been using that low-fat shit lately. What's up with that?"

Sasha gave a little laugh. "I didn't think anyone would notice." She said with a small smile, followed by a sigh. "It's just...the girls around the school keep making fun of me because of how much I eat. They call me names, and I guess it just got to me without me even realizing it."

Sasha began to shiver, folding her arms close to her body. Connie immediately took her by the arms and started pulling her closer until her body was against his, her head resting on his chest. "Don't let their words get to you, Sash. They're probably just jealous that you're able to eat as much as you do without gaining weight. And to be honest, you shouldn't get upset over that, because that means we get to hang out and eat junk food together as much as we want." Connie said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Sasha to share what body warmth they had.

Sasha began to smile, snuggling into his warm body. "Thanks, Connie. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"Hey, that's why I'm here. I'll always be there for you when you need an ear or a shoulder to cry on, so you ca- Sasha?"

Connie sat up a little to find that the brunette had already fallen asleep, softly snoring in his arms. Connie chuckled. "Leave it to you to fall asleep as I'm giving a meaningful speech." He said aloud to himself, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

He then got up, carrying Sasha bridal-style until they were finally outside of her dorm. He softly knocked his elbows against the door, hoping the sudden noise in the night wasn't too loud to wake everyone up.

Mikasa answered the door. Upon noticing the girl lying in his arms, she told him where Sasha's room was. Connie walked over to the room, quietly thanking Mikasa before he walked past her.

Connie set Sasha on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. Brushing her hair away from her face, he smiled at the sleeping brunette. Before he left the room, he turned around.

"Goodnight, Chef Sasha."

* * *

 **Honestly, this is one of the few times you'll see me writing in third person, and there's a reason why that rarely happens. This was supposed to b an ongoing story where Sasha and Connie get invited into this game show to cook with some prize at the end, but, as you can tell, it ended up as a fluffy one-shot, and if any of you know how I write, you know that I can't write humor or fluff, I'm more of an action/adventure/science fiction. So I'm really sorry if this sucked.**

 **On a side note, I'm literally updating this on the school computer, which I think is hilarious.**


End file.
